wander over yonder and the great healing stone
by kittycat212
Summary: when Sylvia gets a disease that no medicine can cure. wander will have to go on a quest to find the great healing stone. will he get the stone in time to save Sylvia or will the unimaginable happen. read to find out


**A/n a new wander over yonder story**

wander and slyvia started their way up the mountian. they were out of orbbal bubble juice and the town the just went to was out. "how much longer. . ." wander said with discomfort. his back hurt.

"not much longer. . ." she huffed. she could see a little cave just up ahead. it was cold and rainy she'd need to get wander to somehow stay in the cave while she went and got wood for a fire. "wander go stay in that cave while i go get some wood." "ok." he said. wander went and sat down in the cave. "wood dry wood." sylvia looked everywhere. it seemed like she was out there for hours. she spotted a piece near a rock and then another and another she soon had enough for a bonfire. she walked back to the cave surprised to see wander fast asleep.

she smiled.

she got out a lighter and lit the fire up and made one big enough just to keep her and wander warm. she lied down next to wander and fell asleep.

wander awoke up before slvia it was dark and cold there was rain right outside. wander shiverd. he didnt want to go out there anytime soon. he sighed he assumed he wasnt going to sleep anytime soon. he shifted to his back and daydreamed about a great adventurer who saved the day all the time he dreamed of a princess that was captured by an evil sorcerer and the adventurer saves her.

he could see day break right on the horizon. wander didnt want to explore today he wanted to stay here in the cave and just relax.

"wander how long have you been up?" "i dunno." slvia felt a sharp pain in her side she was freezing too.

"you ok sylvia?" "yeah just a little stomach ache." "ok." slvia got up another sharp pain went through her whole body. she fell forward and cringed. "Sylvia!?" "a-are you ok." "y-yeah w-wander im fine." she got up a shiver ran down her spine.

"ok are you sure." "yes wander."

although in her mind she knew wander would have to take an adventure of a lifetime to save her life.

"so how far til the next town?" "about two mile due west." "alright lets go." wander hopped on the saddle. sylvia stumped forward a little feeling weak. "sylvia you sure your ok?" "w-wander get out of the saddle." sylvia then lied down and kept herself awake.

"sylvia whats wrong?!" wander said alerted."wander i-i need you to . ." "i need you to do somthing." "anything." "theres a stone of healing in a world that time destroyed, its a dangerous unforgiving place its a hidden stone." "why dont i just take you to a doctor." "no, w-wander no medicene can heal me, its a zbornak disease." "its not curable unless you find the stone"

wanders eyes widened. "what happens if i dont." she looked up at him. "i'll die."

wander gasped. his eyes were darting. "i-i-i-i. . " it rung in his head

"i'll do it." "your my friend, almost like my sister, i need to protect you."

this made sylvia almost cry. "i need to get orbbal juice." "wander i'll run us there." "no sylvia your sick." "i still have enough energy to last us until we get there." wander knew there was no way he was going to win.

he hopped on and sylvia moved as fast as she could.

they reached the town within minutes. sylvia lied down.

wander went in the town and searched the stores for orbbal juice. "excuse me sir so you have any orbal juice." "yes i do should be back there in with the transportation." "thank you." "orbbal juice orbbal juice, aha orbbal juice."

"i'll take that." "hey i need that." "not anymore." "i need that for my friend." " oh in that case here you go." he put it in front of wander. "than. ." "wup nope." he walked away with the orbbal juice. wander heated up getting angryer by the minute.

he pounced on the dude. "give me that." wander yelled his arms flailing about trying to grab the orbbal juice out of the mans hand. "get off of me you weirdo!?" wander grabbed the orbbal juice and ran away from the man. he then payed for the orbbal juice and went back to sylvia.

**A/n hope you liked this chapter poor sylvia **


End file.
